numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/All the heckin' Elements in SSLW
Uhh... don't ask about Joycon, please. #'Balance': No element. What else? #'Thermal': Fiery, toasty, roasty stuff you'd probably not wanna touch. #'Lux': Bright stuff which has a bit of a glow in the dark. SWEET! #'Verdure': Natural organic stuff you'd see. And no, NOT PARTY BALLS! #'Olympus': Olympic stuff, such as vaulting and balls. #'Eques': Medieval things such as knights. #'Tenebris': Darkness, and other things. Who thought? #'Ninjitsu': Those who mastered the way of the ninja. Stealthy and sneaky! #'Loch': Watery creatures. If that wasn't enough, wet and wild ones. #'Anode': Electrical stuff which would shock your head off. #'Joycon': Let's play, bros! Video games and other things about video games! #'Phrenic': Mental, smart characters. Highly intellectual. #'Tor': Rocks and stuff similar to that. Craggy. #'Aero': Air-related things, and flying creatures. To shorten that, FLAP YA WEENGS! #'Peptic': Healers, mainly just healers. They have stronger attacks than the below element. #'Crutch': Supportive characters with very minimal damage. Usually just buffs and stuff like that. #'Verglas': Frosty stuff which can make your enemies into snowmen! What else? #'Sonance': NOISE. ANY TYPE OF NOISE. EVERYTHING'S AN INSTURMENT. #'Virulence': Venomous, toxic things which are pretty gross. Uh, oh. #'Mojo': M A G I C ! Bada bada B O O M ! Cast some spells up! #'Quietus': Undead things, like zombies. Capable of infection! #'Thaum': Alchemy, stir 'em up and 'round 'em down. Like a smooooth smoooothie. #'Chi': Brawn. It can make your enemies turn into simple punching bags! #'Haste': Speedy stuff. Go fast like Sonic the Hedgehog! WHIZ! #'Palisade': Shields, high defense, RPG tanks, anyting hard like those things! #'Spatium': Sure, it translates to space, but it's all about far-range combat! #'Fulminate': DO NOT ASK OR I KILL YOU AIWHOAGOAZORIWY! Explosives. #'Paramount': Some stuff which are pretty ancient and have been lasting for super long. #'Ferric': Iron, metal, similar stuff to that which is hard as that. #'Acri': Sharp razor things which HURT WHEN YOU STEP ON THEM! OW OW OW! #'Pendulum': Time which goes tick 'n tock, like some sort of watch or belfry clock. #'Draco': Dragons of all kinds! Inhale (insert thing) and BARF EXHALE IT OUT! #'Bless': Good guys and holy things because why not? #'Purge': Bad guys and demonic things, because sometimes they just need that. #'Widget': Robots and similar things to that, because DEY R KOOL! EXTERMINATE! #'Viand': Have a food fight with this element. Just have one. HAVE ONE. #'Bothynus': Although it's latin for meteor, it's actually space stuff! Huh! Weird world we live in! #'Fiesta': OH! WHERE DID THE PARTY GO? (funloving and clowns and partays) #'Trappola': Traps so sneaky they do what it says. Trap you to be exact. #'Stint': Careers or jobs, such as chefs, street cleaners, news reporters, etc... #'Kaolin': Although it means something else, this is for dirt. Literally. #'Cyber': COMPUTER-RELATED STUFF #'Crawly': Creepy crawly bugs ready to haunt your dreams... AND NIGHTMARES. #'Escadrille': This is the military! Hands up or die! Military-related stuff, on the other hand. #'Caricature': Cartoons, animations, maybe even ink. Because. #'Ordnance': Heavy artillery. It looks as if it's going to be killer. #'Kaboodle': The weapons which seem ideal! Like swords and axes and stuff! #'Noscope': MLG/meme characters. Your enemies are going to cringe so hard, they die! #'Exponent': Things related to math. Like measurements and graphing tables. #'Wherewithal': MONAY MONAY MONAY MONAY MONAY MONAY MONAY! #'Baguette': Jewels of any types, any sizes, anything! NOW LET'S SHINE BRIGHT! #'Joki': Steampunk things. What else? It's just steampunk things. #'Fresco': LET US COLOR THE WHOLE TOWN GREEN TO PROVE IT'S CREATIVE! (color-y stuff) #'Juryoku': Gravity able to swap up for down and down for up and YOU GET IT! #'Ardor': Animated things which came to life by something. Yeah. Y E A H. #'Lodestone': Magnets, the perfect attraction! Uhh, what elements to pair with? #'Protoplasm': DISGUSTING BODY PARTS! EVERYBODY RUN AWAY! EW EW EW! #'Beramu': Things made out of paper. This element has lots of uses, actually! #'Ziggurat': Element of construction. That smarts on building! I guess. #'Raze': Element of destruction. That dumbs on unbuilding! I unguess, #'Incisor': Sharp, bitey things with BIG, BIG JAWS! #'Fervor': Love. After all, it's a big open DOOOOOOOOOR. #'Congregate': Summoners of all kind! Start an uprise! JUST START IT! YEEEEEAH! AN ARMY OF (X)! #'Kanji': I got the feeling! With this element! It goes- uhh, I mean, EMOTIONS AND FEELINGS! #'Kagaku': Scientific things. As if this wasn't really obvious enough! Lots of logies! #'Nisse': Fairies... must... resist... kawaiing... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA #'Ordine': Bascially, peace 'n quiet 'n order. Really nice, to say at least. #'Konton': goes. unbalanced the all As name. That's things (unscramble this, don't forget periods) #'Vagary': Dreams and sleep... and... and... and z's! Right! Z-z-zzzzzzzzz... #'Appli': Useful app-related characters for entertainment and life. Hey, those seem good! #'Dynami': Superhero powers you won't believe like zipping past stuff when paired with Accel! #'Obby': Fear 'n obby! To translate, parkour and stuff! Everybody likes that! Except a few. #'Prevaricate': Stalling stuff like being pushed back and stopping perfume! #'Cheri': 日本のもの！かわいい！ (Japanese stuff! Kawaii!) #'Amenable': Superflex things such as being cool as a cucumber and calming yourself down. #'Kemono': Wild wild animals and beasts! Does not include non-wild animal things. #'Fango': Actually slime and ooze. Don't say ew right away. Please just don't. #'Overdrive': Vehicles, because that's how cool the name is! Well, maybe. I'M NOT SURE! #'Jumbo': Evil curses as the name should pretty much go. Banjo Kazooie, on the other hand. Accidentally edited the wrong one so yeah, this is still gonna be official. Spoilers: WEAKNESS CHART! *Chi **Buffs ***'Verdure': Ever heard of wood boards? ***'Tor': Martial arts. ***'Verglas': It's so bad, glass (and ice) shatters. ***'Palisade': PUNCH DA SHIELD APART! I'm sure your punches are strong enough to do so! ***'Ferric': More martial arts. ***'Purge': Punch evil guys out, unless the plot goes trashy and bad guys win. **Bruises ***'Phrenic': Brains over brawn, the smarter wins. ***'Aero': It's not easy to hit anything flying in real life buddy chum chum. ***'Haste': Because your fighters could be too fast for you to even hit. ***'Spatium': Melee is not the best option for ranged enemies! ***'Acri': Bummer if you punched spikes without proper equipment! ***'Viand': You'll get fatter and weaker if you eat too much junk food! Or food. *Haste **Buffs ***'Olympus': You must be fast to win in sprinting games! And some other olympic games! ***'Loch': Runnin' on the water. ***'Chi': You're so fast, brawny fighters can possibly not catch up to you. Unless they're speedy. ***'Spatium': Because sometimes, you're just too swift and you dodge ranged attacks. **Bruises ***'Thermal': Combusting! As if this isn't obvious enough! ***'Tenebris': Dude... you don't want to bump into stuff. ***'Tor': This is real life, kid, and in real life you get hurt when running into stone! ***'Verglas': Skidding on ice is not safe! ***'Palisade': Hasty fighters are usually weak, so weak they can't break shields. ***'Acri': ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! Running on spikes was NEVER safe! ***'Pendulum': Slown down time! Which makes you vulnerable to punches in the neck! ***'Viand': Like in Chi's case, you'll also get slower if you eat too much (junk) food. *Palisade **Buffs ***'Mojo': Your shield can take the blast, and yeah! ***'Haste': Haste = weaker = you can counterattack. ***'Spatium': Yet more reflecting (or taking the blast)! **Bruises ***'Chi': Brawny people can be very strong! STRONG ENOUGH TO BREAK SHIELDS! SPOILERS: Insurance Enemies! Making enemies which are two words or just one word with a pun in it. You'll still see some puns, like "Ogrip" (SPOILERS: Ogrip is an actual enemy.) *Money Vacuum (Wherewithal/'Aero'): As the name goes, it's a vacuum. It'll steal some of your money (if you have money) and then spit it back as projectiles. It'll also do a head bash. *Greenback (Verdure/'Wherewithal'): Don't be mistaken! The gold is actually its horn, and once you snatch it, it'll try and smash you with it. So if you see a weird gold spike... DON'T PICK IT UP. However, you can try and slash it off.